RowdyRuffs and PowerPuffs-Any Other Way
by O1HatsuneMikuLeek
Summary: Sequel to RowdyRuffs and PowerPuffs-It's a Long Story. After the gang defeats Kare, they go back to living a normal life until a sickly sweet She-Devil named Konran appears. Contains betrayal, Romance, Humor, Boys eating muffins, Himeko, OC's, and regular high-school drama. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of R&P:AOW! **

**This is a long and sweet chapter to start off the story! **

**Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

* * *

**Note: Please read RowdyRuffs and PowerPuffs-It's a Long Story before reading this one. I don't want you to miss anything, and I don't want to have to explain everything that happened. Thank you.**

* * *

Bubble's P.O.V

I woke up on Saturday after we got home from Hell, defeating Kare. I wondered about my Grandma, I'd forgotten to call her last night. I also thought about the two black rays that had escaped the reddish sky. I decided they wouldn't be a problem. They were still in Hell. Nothing would happen to them. They hadn't gone though the portal.

I padded to the kitchen in my bathrobe and slippers. The professor and Ken were awake, sipping coffee. The professor still wore the heart pajama's I'd made him in Junior High. Ken had out grown his a while ago.

(Note to self: new PJ's for Ken.)

Then I begin to make breakfast.

"Good morning!" My cheery morning demeanor was practiced. Something Okaa-Chan had taught me.

"Morning, Bubs." Ken replied lazily. The Professor rose with a grunt pf recongnition and stumbled to take a shower. Shortly after, Boomer came in, his hair sticking every which way.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Wake up. It's muffins." I tell him, giggling. He somewhat nods and slides into a chair.

"This is exactly how it'll be in our house." He sighs happily. I blush furiously. Ken groans and walks out of the room muttering "Why'd it have to be a Ruff?"

* * *

Moeru's P.O.V.

Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. Keep going. Faster.

I keep running. Those twin figures were worrying me. Now, they showed up in my dreams. I wasn't to happy with that.

One of the black rays departed from the other. A hole opened in the ground and down I fell. Once I hit rock bottom, I can't move a muscle. The feminine shape stood over me.

"Devil's daughter." a sharp voice mused. "And a siren of Onyx. How...nice. Some similarities there, but heaven forbid I be a siren of the Onyx Powers."

I tried to transform into my Siren form, making all my energy commence together, but I was annoyingly powerless. When I tried to reach for my belt, I couldn't move, so it was useless and a completely failed attempt.

The figure held a sharpened dagger up.

"BEAT!" I sat awake in a cold sweat. He was already at my side, holding me as I burst into tears.

"Ru-chan! What's the matter? You were shaking and sweating and I couldn't wake you up! Did you have a bad dream?" I nod, pouring out the whole story.

"Oh Ru-chan. I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm here." We stayed intertwined for a while until Usa stumbled into the room, half of her hair standing up. I wriggle out of Beat's grasp.

"Are you okay Ru?" Usa says worriedly.

"Y-yeah. It's good now. I just...need a shower."

* * *

*Timeskip brought to you by poor excuses!*

* * *

As the steam surrounds me and the water drums on my back, it seems to wash away all the fear. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a black towel from the pile of colored towels that Professor must have left out for us. I noticed that the red streaks had faded out of my dark hair and made a mental note to get a different color next time. Like white. Something bright. My hair was desperately curly and tangled as it dripped.

I toweled my hair and put on my fluffy black bathrobe like the ones we use for uniform wash day. Then I set to work with a brush.

* * *

*Timeskip brought to you by the hair coloring industry!*

* * *

Now feeling fresh, I dress in a black mini skirt and tight black tank top with a ripped up red half shirt over it. I put on black thigh high boots, black fishnet tights, and a black velvet choker. I also put on the charm bracelet we got from Hell again.

I make an entrance in the kitchen, where all the group has gathered, heading like a zombie to the coffee maker. I sit next to Boomer at the counter. Miyako grins sheepishly at me, and then at the absolute mess she's making.

"When Hamano walks in, she's going to faint." I say, taking a sip of my scalding drink. "Hand me the cream and sugar?"

She does so and stirs something in a bowl. "Don't let the Professor or Ken see. That's what'll be my death." I giggle. She smiles back.

After a while, Hamano does walk in, all freshly showered, but still in a bathrobe. "G-good morning, Hime-sama." She stutters to me. I blink.

"P-Please! I'm not a princess!"

"You're the Siren princess of Onyx."

"Not now."

"Of course."

The others watch with amused faces. Hamano looks around the kitchen and squeaks. She hurries to put all the dishes in the sink. She scrubs each one till it shines and dries them. Usa helps Miyako put the things away. Momoko wipes the counter. Momoko, and Usa give Koaru and I a glare.

"Thanks for helping." They say sarcastically. Koaru shrugs. I wink and smile at them.

The oven dings. Miyako slides a tray of muffins out and onto a cooling wrack. Then she slides a new tray in.

"Finally!" Boomer says giddily. The boys reach for one. The girls and I slap our counterparts upside the head.

"No eating. Not till Miya-chan says 'so'."

"You can eat now." Miyako says. Me, Momoko, Koaru, Usa, and Miyako grab a muffin.

"Hey! No fair! She never said 'so'!" The guys shout.

"So." Miyako says after swallowing. They each snatch one.

"Yuuumm." We sigh together.

"Are we going out today or what?" Brick says, his mouth full of pastries.

"Hmm. I'll check with my parents." Momoko replies.

"My parents." adds Koaru.

"My sister." mumbles Usa. She lives with her older sister, Mayu. They often have disagreements.

"Okka-chan." Miyako says sweetly.

"Mom and Dad. If Dad's even home. If not, just Mom." I say lazily. "I want Hamano and Utsu meet my parents."

Hamano bows and Utsu raises an eyebrow.

"Mano-chan, really. You are my...equal. My sister."

"You look like twins." Beat says.

That's true. Hamano does look like me, just shorter, and her eyes have a hint of navy blue in the way that they shine.

"Alright. Let's meet back here in one hour." Momoko announces. We make sounds of agreement and gather our things.

* * *

Hamano's P.O.V.

Sister? I'm like Moeru-sama's sister?

I've never had a friend, let alone a family. I was a servant girl. Moeru-sama and Utsu-sama's words make me incredibly happy. I feel tears well up in my eyes and finger the edge of the navy blue skirt Miyako gave me.

Is this how it felt to be loved?

The wind blew my dark hair all around me as I walked with the two of them. I was glad for the cardigan the Blue Power had given me. I was incredibly grateful.

What were those rolling things with humans inside doing on the street? What is with the design of the living and working spaces? What were the little creatures that humans walked with tied to a strap?

When we finally arrived at Moeru-sama's dwelling, all Utsu and I could do was stop and stare.

It was huge. Huge in a way that would make you wonder what you could possibly even do to fill up all that space. There was too much. Moeru sweat dropped at us before opening the large shiny black door.

"Moeru's home." A butler whispers to a maid as we climb the stairs. "With new friends."

"MOERU!" Two little kids, a boy and a girl, latch onto Moeru's leg.

"Moeru! Is this your boyfriend?" The little girl asks in a voice that says "Ooooh. Mom's gonna flip out!"

"N-No? Errr, kinda?" Moeru stutters. "I mean...are you?" She looks at the floor, her cheeks pink.

"I. Uh. Yeah. Sure. I mean...Of course." He replied.

"O-Okay then. Yeah, Akemi. He is." The girl, who must be Akemi, nods and grins.

The little boy goes over to Utsu and speculates him.

"I appwoove." He says. Utsu sweat drops.

"Okay, Akane. Where's Mom?"

"In the south living room." Akemi says. "Let's go Akane!" They run off.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Me and Utsu-sama say at the same time.

The interior of Moeru's home is relaxing, and not unlike Kare-sama's castle with the black, but there is so much light streaming through the wide windows that it sets of the silver and white, also perfectly polished and strategically placed so that it all seemed to hold the sun's ray. Plush furniture sat around the edges of each room as we walked past.

"Mom!" A tall woman with blonde hair and bright, young blue eyes turns away from a large window.

"Moeru!" She said. "It's good to see you back home. Who're these people?"

"This is Hamano-nee." Moeru-sama says, gesturing to me. "Uh...we found her on our way home from my gig on Friday. She doesn't have a family..." She lies so smoothly.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing." Moeru's mother cries and embraces me. She is warm. "You'll stay with us. We've got plenty of space. And you look so much like Ru that we'll just say you're her twin sister."

"O-ok-kay-y." A real family. A twin sister. A mother and a father. Little siblings. A busy household. "I can't thank you enough." I say quietly. She hugs me once more. Moeru-nee grins widely.

"And this," Moeru-nee takes a deep breath. "Is my b-boyfriend Utsu."

Moeru-nee's mother stares blankly at Utsu-sama for a while before a grin breaks out on her face. "He's perfect for you!"

"I'll take very good care of your daughter, Mrs. Wakana." Utsu-sama says formally.

"Such a gentleman! But please, call me Namiya. And Hamano-chan can call me Ma. Now what were you going to do?"

"The gang wants to go to the mall." Explains Moeru. "And I thought I'd check in and grab my purse. Sorry for making you worry last night." You can see the respect Moeru has in her human mother.

"It's okay. Have fun with your friends."

"Will do." A maid approaches Moeru-nee with a black purse. "Thanks."

And we trek back outside into the swirling air.

* * *

*Timeskip brought to you by new boyfriends and a fabulous twin sister!*

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V.

New Townsville mall was, to say in the least, huge.

It had everything, and was a popular hangout other than the park and the beach.

(Plus, the girls and I were dress shopping for the Fall/Winter formal that we'd all forgotten about until Miyako mentioned talking to her friend Karen about make up for it.)

"Karen was thinking a dramatic smokey eye for Ru-chan, and a bold look for Koeru, and a sweet but noticeable thing for you..." Miyako said. "And natural for Usa. It'd look good with her hair."

"Oooh, and pastels for you. You're so fair." I grin, feeding off of her excitement. "You should text Karen and see if she'd come. She's so nice."

"I should!" Miyako pulls out her phone and punches in the characters. "But what about Mano-chan?"

"Whites and silvers." Miyako replies, hitting the send button. We were waiting for Utsu, Koaru, and Hamano. There was a fountain next to us that I dragged my finger around in, making small ripples on the surface. Brick slipped his hand into mine, and a shiny penny was placed in my palm.

"Make a wish."

I close my eyes and wish for sweets and happiness. Then we toss the coin in together.

"Hey guys!" A clear, soprano bell tone voice that could only belong to a certain Siren filled my ears.

"Hey Ru!"

"Hey Utsu, how did it go, meeting the fam?" Blake teases. Usa punches his arm.

"It went well. It'd be a completely different story had she known I was an ex-juvenile delinquent." Beat concluded. "Namiya's generous."

"So now meet my official boyfriend Utsu Jojo, and," Moeru grins wider. "My officially unofficial twin sister Wakana Hamano!"

We give a round of applause to a proud female Siren, an indifferent male Siren and a blushing devil's-servant.

"Okay!" exclaims Miyako. "Time for dress shopping!"

"Fine..." Grumbles Koeru, only to be dragged along by tiny Usa.

* * *

Even Koaru finds a dress among the racks of clothing. It is a skater style, and black with a green belt and hemming. The belt has a yellowish star on it. And she can wear it with hightops; a plus for her.

Usa takes a while, but searching in the petite section of the store she finds a silky purple thing with three quarter length sleeves and a chiffon layer on top of the silk. It would be cute paired with a low heel.

I come upon a crisp pink dress with spaghetti straps. It's a tube style, and short, but the way the pink sparkles caught my eye. I'll do my hair intricately and wear my red ribbon heels (As seen in one of the endings of PPGZ.)

Bubbles looks truly stunning in a blue and white dress with a circle skirt and a a boat neck. It gives her the look of a sailor girl, and she'll wear either white of black Mary-Janes.

Moeru is wears a black lace gown with a red slip underneath so that it looks like red with black over it. It's short, with a wide waistband and low neckline. She'll wear it with high chunky red heels, black fishnet tights, and a sleek fitted leather motorcycle jacket. She's second shortest of the girls, and Beat's tall, so the shoes won't be a problem. Hamano dresses similarly, but with Moeru's help she wears pretty much the same dress but with navy blue instead of red, and white lace instead of black.

The Ruffs have been looking bored for more than a while, so when we go out of the store to meet Karen and get food they are more than happy to even carry the bags as long as it got us out of there.

"Sweets, sweets, sweets." I moaned, starving.

"Complain, complain, complain." Scoffs Koaru.

"Don't start this, you guys." Interrupts Moeru, who looks as miserable as I am, but has a better way of masking her disdain.

"I'm with Momoko on this though, we're all starving." Says Blake.

* * *

*Timeskip brought to you by the food court. I don't know how to write this part.*

* * *

Karen joins us a while after We get our food. She fusses over Moeru and Utsu being an official couple and Hamano, who is so adorable anyway it's crazy. And long lost twins are cute and sweet, not to mention a highly believable story.

"Moeru's going to get a smoky eye blend from Sephora. Find high quality stuff. Don't be cheap." Karen says, her army general mode activated only when it comes to makeup. "Koaru, get bright green eyeshadow. Make it a set, and find a single yellow palette. Do it, and I won't make anything too noticeable."

Koaru doesn't even object. Karen continues. "Momoko, I want pink. Red blush, lip gloss. Don't get too excited about the gloss. Miya, Go to Lacy's and get Covergirl or Maybelline. Usa, all naturals. Clinique. Something like that. I'm going to help Hamano-chi."

* * *

*timeskip brought to you by this is not Karen's real personality*

* * *

Shop till you drop is not a metaphor. The guys carried our bags outside. Moeru texted the Professor telling him to "HEY GET OVER HERE TO THE MALL AND DRIVE US ALL HOME!" And hanging up because she couldn't just let him say no.

"Hey. Hey guys." Moeru whispers suddenly, perking up. Utsu stands from a bench and looks around. "I sense something."

"Yeah, me too." Utsu agrees. I don't sense anything, but it must be pretty important because even Hamano seems to notice.

"A Siren?" Moeru looks at Hamano, who shakes her head.

"More like she-devil." Hamano says, her eyes alert. "With a protect on."

"Protect?" Moeru and Utsu say simultaneously.

"Something that confuses another Magical Being into thinking there's something going on." Hamano explains. "Screws up the scent."

Huh. So it was a scent.

Moeru, Utsu, and Hamano seem to be getting more and more tense. Moeru's face contorts into a snarl when the crowd parts.

Standing there is a medium height, white-haired girl dressed in a gothic Lolita style, smiling sweetly. Hamano sucks in a quick breath.

"The she-devil princess of Diamond. Sworn enemy of the Siren powers of Onyx and Obsidian."

The enemy has fallen upon us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Second chapter of R&P:AOW. **

**This chapter is kind of a filler, other than some stuff. I'm too tired to write more, and I can assure you the next chapter will be better, because each new chapter is like a clean slate. **

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Koaru moans.

* * *

Discussion of the strange girl shortly followed.

"Was she a black light demon? Or gray like Moeru was?" Usa asked as we sat around the lab, Ken pacing and the Professor turning circles in his spin-able chair. "I couldn't tell."

"Neither." Says Moeru. "She had a clear kind of aura."

"Most Devils of Diamond do." Adds Hamano shyly.

"Even so, where'd she come from?" I say, puzzled. "We sealed Hell, right? Could they be from those rays of light we saw?"

"Devils can open portals," Hamano says helpfully. "Just like Sirens."

"My hypothesis," says the Professor thoughtfully. "Is that the light rays hit some kind of creature down there, and that now, the She-Devil can open portals to easily jump between worlds. Kind of like you girls were all created."

"That sounds about right," Nods Blake. "I mean, if you look at it logically, that's the most obvious answer."

"This sucks," Koaru and Butch say at the same time.

"All we can do right now is keep tabs on Her." Bubbles says quietly.

"How? We don't know where she is." Blossom questions, leaning her head on my shoulder as she sits with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Clues. If she goes to our school, that could spell trouble. If she starts causing trouble in town, then as the Power Puff Girls Z and the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z, it's our duty to stop her." Says Boomer, excitement shining in his bright blue eyes. He squeezes Miyako's hand.

"Alright. Then it's settled." says Ken. We all cheer halfheartedly.

* * *

A late lunch follows shortly after, my head swimming in all this excitement. I liked the way our group fit, and how we all had such distict personalities. Momoko would crack a joke, most likely, targeted at Brick, then Butch would make some retarded comment while Blake analyzed the what ever Momoko had said. Koaru would smack Butch upside the head because of the comment while the Onyxes give sarcastic little crooked smiles, sometimes rolling their eyes. Then Boomer would laugh hysterically and Miyako would attempt to calm everyone down.

"What are we gonna do know?" Asks Boomer.

"Beats me." Butch drawls lazily.

"Am not." Whispers Beat under his breath. Moeru nudges him in a playful way that says "Shut up you idiot."

* * *

**FUCK. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK. I HAVE ACTUALLY NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE.**

**(Small rant over. Please carry on.)**

* * *

"Hey," says Moeru to Beat. "Do you remember that gig we did the night shit happened?"

We were all sitting around the lab again, staring out the huge glass window. I noticed things, like the way the trees swung softly side to side and the way the grass, freshly cut, rippled in the wind like an ocean of green. That was my thing. While my counterpart analyzed things logically from all points of view, I had my very own perspective on things, and I noticed them.

"How could I forget that night?" He replies.

"You're so sweet." She says sarcastically. "D' ya think we made it?"

"Um, maybe. Dunno. Did you get a phone call?"

"Actually, someone called the lab earlier this morning while you were all showering." Ken says, walking up to Peach and scratching him on the head. "I didn't answer, though."

"I'll play the message," I say, ghosting towards the huge moniter that the Professor used for communication. I press a few buttons out of the array of colors and put it on speaker phone.

"HELLO, MY NAME IS MAKI SHIGEO, I AM A TALENT SCOUT UNDER PARLOPHONE ENTERTAINMENT CALLING TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE SUCESSFULLY OBTAINED A RECORD DEAL WITH THE GREAT MANAGER SUZUKI KIKI. PLEASE MEET SUZUKI-SAN AND I AT OUR BUILDING THIS AFTERNOON AT TWO-THIRTY." And then the call ended.

"..." Moeru and Beat look at each other before breaking into wide grins. you can feel the silent shock and exitement radiating off of them. Next thing I knew she was swept up in Beat"s arms, and swung in a circle. Curls of black light ripple off their forms, and then their in Siren mode, flying high. Even the shy Hamano celebrates with them. She changes as well. Her siren form is identical to Moeru's, except with navy eyes and a white aura surrounding her body.

Angelic laughs enter my range of hearing. I am so glad for them. Moeru's laugh is high and sharp, but not at all nasal. Hamano's giggle was soft and lower, and Beat's was low and amused.

Momoko inches right underneath them, a trolling kind of face plastered into her expression. "Oh dear, would you just look at the time..." It was two-twenty. Moeru and Beat vanished out the door, out of the lab, screeching like the devil. Which they kind of are. Like, Moeru's the daughter of Kare...so...

Now human, Moeru and Beat stick their heads in again and say "BYE GUYS!"

"Later?!" We chorused.

"That was cute." Says Brick."Their excitement."

We all nod,kind of dazed by the display.

* * *

**This was short and bad. I'm sorry. I just...am slow. With thinking.**

**Review answering!**

**Luna-chan: Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking with that chapter. I'm not sure I like the idea of adding a dance, but I'm trying to keep this as school based as possible.**

**Raven-chan: Hehe, yeah, I know. Like I told Luna-chan, I have no idea what I was thinking, adding a school dance. But y'know. Oh well. It gives me ideas for other chapters. Yay rivalry!**


End file.
